Uncharted Territory
by MysteriousBaka
Summary: We all know about Brian's slight obsession with girls. So what happens when he actually has one staying at his HOUSE for two weeks?
1. Life is Funny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from MSCL, Though I wish I did.   
  
This is a story I was really inspired to write quite a while ago, but I never got around to it. I had the whole thing planned out in my head; I just needed to get un-lazy and write it. So...I finally did. And this is the final product.  
  
Reviews are very much appreciated, while flames will be used to toast my marshmallows. -----  
  
-----  
  
It's funny the way life works.  
  
How like...You can get so used to a routine, and then out of no where something changes. Something you're not used to having change. And you like...Have NO idea how to react because the other way had become so natural. It's something completely foreign to you. It's almost like it happens just to spite you. To like, remind you to stay alert or whatever. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that it's funny.  
  
Life is, I mean.  
  
-----  
  
"Brian! Come down here! I need to talk to you!"  
  
My mother's voice had become like...This CONSTANT sound in my house. Something I was so used to hearing that sometimes it didn't register anymore. So I'd end up not responding because I'd think that I was imagining things or whatever.  
  
So then after the second call, she's begin the ''its okay if you're ignoring me'' speech, and then I'd know that it was genuinely her.  
  
"Brian, why do you always ignore me at first? It's OKAY, but I just want to know why..."  
  
Why? Because your voice has become this constant ringing in my head that never seems to stop.  
  
"Uh, no reason...I just didn't hear you..."  
  
"Are you SURE??"  
  
Sometimes...My mother's job can be frustrating to me.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, Okay."  
  
She smiled at me the same way she always does. Like she only half believes me. Like one day I'm going to tell her that I never want to hear her voice again or whatever.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that a friend of mine is going to come over next Friday, and she'll be staying with us for two weeks..."  
  
I don't know why she even bothers telling me anymore. She always has her psychoanalyst friends over, and they get into these like...Deep conversations about the human mind and whatever, and I have to sit and try to contribute to the talk and be polite and everything.  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
She gave me another "smile".  
  
"She'll be bringing her daughter along as well."  
  
Daughter? Okay...It was officially uncharted territory for me. My mother's guests had never had someone stay with us who had a kid of any sort.  
  
"...Daughter?"  
  
"Yes, she has a 15 year-old daughter named Melissa."  
  
...  
  
This was DEFINITELY uncharted territory. I was going to be living under the same roof as a teenage girl for two weeks.  
  
Somehow...it occurred to me that like...Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Her friend coming over, I mean.  
  
"Oh. That's nice."  
  
-----  
  
Girls really intrigue me. I can't explain it. I mean, I like them. A lot. I really, really want a girlfriend. But the one I REALLY want isn't exactly a possibility.  
  
Angela Chase. I've lived by her for like...As long as I can remember. I'm always making stupid excuses to interact with her even though I wish I didn't. I mean, it really frustrates me. But I can't help it. It's like I'm permanently attached to her or whatever.  
  
So maybe the prospect of living with a girl is interesting to me. But I doubt I'll stop thinking about Angela.  
  
"Brian! They're here!"  
  
As I came down the stairs I saw my parents opening the door, spewing greetings and struggling to help Mrs. Vanderson with her luggage. I wasn't really paying much attention until I noticed the girl step inside, and I was suddenly like...Totally focused.  
  
She was smiling at my mother and father and nodding her head and she had this long, dark-brown hair that like...Had waves in it or something. She was wearing a tight blue shirt over faded jeans. She had a very nice figure.  
  
"Oh, Melissa, this is my son Brian. Brian, this is Melissa Vanderson."  
  
I noticed that she was smiling at ME now, and I like...Couldn't talk for some reason.  
  
Her eyes were really green. They were like...Gorgeous.  
  
"Hello, Brian!"  
  
She waved to me, and I still couldn't talk. Like I'd left my voice upstairs or whatever. So I kind of nodded my head and looked away.  
  
"Brian, come help carry in their luggage..."  
  
This whole two-week thing...Suddenly it was like...  
  
Not bad at all.  
  
-----  
  
Okay! That's the end of Chapter One. Sorry it was a bit short, it was more of an intro than anything else.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, and count on an update quite soon! 


	2. The 'Incident'

Welcome to Chapter Two!  
  
This chapter was really fun to write. I HOPE I'm keeping Brian in character...That was what I was really focusing on...So I hope it worked.  
  
Anyways...Please enjoy.  
  
Thanks!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She's LIVING with you? This girl, I mean..."  
  
Rickie sounded really surprised. But then like...I guess I couldn't blame him.  
  
"For two weeks, yeah...Her mom is friends with my mom...They like...Both have the same sort of job or whatever..."  
  
"So...she's not going to school then, right?"  
  
"Yeah...She said she wanted a break from it anyways..."  
  
As I watched the other students moving down the hallway past us...I couldn't help but mentally agree with Melissa. About a break from school, I mean. I bet her mom is the TYPE of mom that lets their kid stay home. For like...No reason at all.  
  
"So...Is she pretty?"  
  
...Pretty?  
  
The word didn't seem to describe her. It like...Didn't FIT. But I wasn't going to tell him how she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and how I thought about her constantly and how I could barely sleep at night knowing that someone as gorgeous as Melissa was just two doors down my hallway...  
  
"Yeah, she is...I mean, I GUESS..."  
  
"Well, that's cool then."  
  
Unfortunately for me, I was still having trouble communicating with her. It was like...Every time I got near her I'd suffer from some sort of speech-loss or whatever, and I could barely get five words out. Like me existing in the same ROOM as her just wasn't possible.  
  
Even though I WANTED it to be.  
  
Like...Really badly.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, hey Brian!"  
  
She actually GREETED me when I got home from school. I walked in the door and she like...Came OVER to talk to me.  
  
"H-Hi Melissa...How are you?"  
  
My God...I actually made some conversation.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well. A little bored, but oh well...!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
I hate it when like...There are those really long pauses. Like...The awkward silence that comes from nobody being able to think of something to say. They seem to last for years or whatever. Even though it's only a few seconds.  
  
Melissa tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding her head as well. When I realized that I was still nodding too, I stopped immediately. I am so incredibly stupid sometimes. It's like I'm destined to make a fool out of myself. Like me actually NOT looking like an idiot defies all sense of reality or whatever.  
  
"Uh, yeah, so...Anyways," She cleared her throat. "I'm um, going to go take a shower then...So I'll talk to you later, alright?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
After she disappeared up the stairs, I leaned back against the wall, taking note of the fact that my breathing had increased slightly from her last comment.  
  
So I spent like...Ten minutes trying to reassure myself that it was really no big deal that this girl was taking a shower in my house and that I really shouldn't be having the kinds of thoughts I was having.  
  
The kind that like...You don't talk about.  
  
And then suddenly my mom was calling me.  
  
But I barely heard her, as usual.  
  
-----  
  
Sometimes things happen that you can like...Barely believe. And you don't understand why or how it occurs, but you're really grateful.  
  
...Even if maybe you shouldn't be.  
  
And when you look back on it you realize that one small action you took was basically what made that thing happen. And if you hadn't done whatever it was you did, then the really awesome thing probably wouldn't have occurred.  
  
Like...If I hadn't decided at the exact moment I did that I wanted a glass of water, I probably wouldn't have walked in on Melissa right as she had gotten out of the shower.  
  
...But I did.  
  
And there she was, staring at me, mouth hanging open, and clad only in a fuzzy white towel that was wrapped around her chest and hung down to her upper thighs.  
  
And there I was, staring in disbelief, mouth hanging open, eyes taking in her wet form and dripping hair, turning around quickly, muttering a somewhat incoherent apology, and slamming the door behind me.  
  
My God...  
  
I don't think I have EVER been that aroused after an encounter with a girl as THAT.  
  
It was like...I couldn't get the picture out of my head. Like every time I shut my eyes she was there in that towel, all shiny with water.  
  
Wow...  
  
Needless to say, I appreciated it. Even though I probably shouldn't have.  
  
Looking back on it, if she had just LOCKED the door, then none of it would have happened ANYWAYS even if I HAD been thirsty at the exact same moment.  
  
But like...I can't complain.  
  
-----  
  
The one good thing about the whole 'shower incident'...Well, I mean, the one good thing for both myself AND Melissa...is that like...We both act like it never happened, but for some reason...We actually TALK now. I mean, so far it hasn't really gone past BASIC conversation or anything...But at least it's there now. Like...the barrier is gone or whatever.  
  
I don't think she knows, though. Like...About me. And how much I think about her, which is like CONSTANTLY. And now it's worse because of the incident since now I can KIND OF imagine what she looks like naked.  
  
Which...Makes me think about it, of course. Her being naked, I mean.  
  
But I can't help it. It's like...ALL I think about. And I stare at her like...ALL THE TIME. I really can't stop myself. It's terrible.  
  
And I realize that I haven't thought about Angela ONCE.  
  
Well, okay, NOW I did...But whatever.  
  
-----  
  
"So you like...SAW her? Getting out of the SHOWER?"  
  
Rickie's face was really incredulous. He had that look of surprise that only comes when something REALLY amazing happens that maybe shouldn't have.  
  
Like when you're not entirely sure whether you should be shocked in a GOOD way or a BAD way.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yeah...She was wearing a towel...But like..."  
  
I paused for a minute, feeling a smile form on my face.  
  
"...She was all shiny and wet and stuff..."  
  
Rickie snorted, shaking his head.  
  
"Wow...I mean, did you like it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Seeing her like that..."  
  
It took me a second to answer. I mean like...I had to think about it for a little while. Not about whether I liked it or not (which of course I DID) But like...Whether or not to really explain it to him. I mean, I don't think he KNOWS how much I think about her and what exactly the NATURE of the thoughts are...  
  
"Uh, it was cool, I guess..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Glancing up, I noticed that Angela was approaching us from across the school grounds. But like...I didn't care as much. I mean, I still LIKE her and all...But...Not as much.  
  
"Hi, Rickie..."  
  
She didn't say 'hi' to me. Not like it surprised me or anything.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
They kind of started talking, but I wasn't really listening. I guess I was deep in thought, or whatever. I think Angela was telling Rickie about something with Rayanne...Who was currently with her mom somewhere. Like...Across the state or something.  
  
Like I said, I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Suddenly, I just wanted to go home.  
  
"Uh, I have to go."  
  
I turned away pretty fast, and Angela looked at me kind of curiously. Like maybe it surprised her that I wasn't making excuses to be around her.  
  
When I began to head down the steps, I heard Rickie say 'see ya' or something, but I didn't answer.  
  
I just kind of nodded.  
  
I don't know why.  
  
------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
